medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Preacher
Tom "Preacher" is an American sailor and Navy SEAL and the Rifleman of AFO team Neptune. He is married and has a daughter, but his military service has caused drama within his family. Penis Preacher is a hardened DEVGRU Operator in AFO Neptune. Preacher, alongside AFO Operator Mother (Team Leader), drove into the town of Gardez to find the former Taliban informant Tariq with AFO Neptune, but after Chechen militants ambush Neptune's convoy, Preacher and Mother are ambushed and forced to fight on foot through the town to link up with fellow operators Rabbit and Voodoo. While making their way through the town they are engaged several times while clearing buildings. After linking up with the other element of their fireteam they continue on foot to Tariq's location. While flanking a machine gun, Voodoo and Rabbit are nearly killed by an RPG fired by a gunner on a nearby rooftop. Intense street fighting rolls through the town as Neptune moves through the narrow streets. Neptune locates the target building at the back of an open courtyard and, after a brief skirmish, enter the structure. Believing Tariq to be in a room on the second floor, Neptune breaches the room while Voodoo guards the door. Mother checks the body of a man found beaten and bound to a chair. As Mother conducts the search a ringing mobile telephone is heard. Mother kicks the body and chair onto the balcony where it immediately explodes, showering debris on the four sailors. The squad move out and clears a fort held by the Chechens, locating Tariq in a motor garage. After a dynamic entry and room cleaning, the team secures the package and extracts via a commandeered truck. Neptune rendezvous with AFO Wolfpack, to hand over Tariq who has vital information on Taliban positions but then move out to take part in an operation in seizing the airfield at Bagram. Inserting into the Shahikot Mountains, Neptune's task was to push forward to reach Observation Point Dorothy. But, as the AC-130 Reaper 31 arrives on scene, it comes under heavy Anti Air fire, which the team later destroys Come afternoon, the team is forced out of OP Dorothy and down the mountain. An MH-47 is called in to provide extraction. The team carries on down the hill, with Mother and Rabbit taking up positions in the Chinook, and Preacher and Voodoo holding their ground as the Chinook landed. Left to Fight However, as the pair fall back towards the Chinook, RPG fire and high turbulence forces the helicopter away from the mountain, with Rabbit providing suppressive fire for Preacher and Voodoo. In a desperate attempt to rescue the two, Mother and Rabbit reinsert into the mountains in order to find them, fighting off dozens of soldiers in the process and are eventually captured themselves. Rescue Mission Shortly after, Rangers are deployed to rescue the entirety of AFO Neptune. Two of the Ranger platoon, Sergeant Patterson and Specialist Adams, encounter Voodoo and Preacher after the two SEALs had engaged nearby enemy forces while conducting their own search for Mother and Rabbit. The four shooters push farther up the mountain in search of the missing operators. The group eventually finds the two in the middle of Al-Qaeda-held caves and bring them down the mountain to wait for their CASEVAC chopper. However, the helicopter arrives on scene too late and Rabbit succumbs to his wounds, leaving the AFO Operators distressed and in low morale. While on the chopper, Preacher takes Rabbit's lucky rabbit's foot and agrees with Mother that the war will not end with Rabbit's death. In the brief epilogue, Preacher is the Tier 1 operator talking with the local. Preacher along with the rest of Task Force Mako, are in the assault on Isabella City in the Philippines during the hostage rescue. Gallery PreacherAssault.jpg| Preacher in full combat gear. (Medal of Honor) preacherindig.jpg| Preacher in afghan garments. (Medal of Honor) Bigger boat.png| Mh, we're going to need a bigger boat. (Medal of Honor) Medal-of-Honor-Warfighter-Preacher.jpg| Preacher in civilian clothing. (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) pc_1920x1200.jpg| Preacher in combat gear. (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) Preacher.jpg| Preacher in combat gear. (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) Behind the Scenes Trivia *Preacher's callsign is rather ironic, as he doesn't talk very much during gameplay. *He also has a sense of humor''.'' *Preacher's line about needing a bigger boat is a reference to the movie Jaws. *Preacher seems to be good friends with Dusty. *He likes Hip Hop. *His callsign may allude to a hidden faith or religion, most likely Evangelical Christianity or Catholicism as Preacher doesn't appear to use curse words as often or frequently. *His real name is Tom, making him the first Task Force member to have part of their real name actually said. *Preacher is seen wearing AOR II camo but a Vietnam War Era Tiger Strip Camo Boonie cover Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters